Dawn of the Shadows
by Celeste-Evance
Summary: Rated T for violence. Evania, a former Black Fang member, seeks refuge in Sacae, little does he know the troubles that await him...Based off of Fire Emblem 7. On hiatus...I can't find any inspiration for FE.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did that'd be terrible since I'm a bad programmer. On to the fanfic!

**_"Once, dragons and men coexisted._**

**_They shared a peace forged in wisdom,_**

**_a peace that lasted many generations._**

**_All this was lost when mankind disrupted_**

**_that balance in a sudden onslaught._**

**_Man fought dragon in a savage war_**

**_that shook the foundations of their world._**

**_This war was called The Scouring._**

**_Defeated and humbled,_**

**_dragons vanished from the realm._**

**_In time, man rebuilt and spread his_**

**_dominion across the land and_**

**_onto the islands beyond._**

**_A millennium has passed_**

**_since those dark days ended..."_**

_**Dawn of the Shadows**_

_**Prologue**_

_Death whispered in the man's ear. He spoke a cold and cruel voice, but the words were none of which those describe. _

"_Mortal, you have much to do. I cannot allow you to pass on to my realm so early. I will guide you now. There will be no chance of your death. But in return, every night of which the whole moon shines upon your life, I shall take a portion of your soul and you will slowly co-exist until it is time. I will take your feelings away for that night. You shall feel nothing, not anger, hate, sadness, love, desperacy, boredom, nor happiness. A shell you will be and I will control you for an eighth of a day. Enough so that you will have enough time to finish your duty. And then, I will control you completely and you shall become mine."_

_The young man shifted uneasily before the cloaked eerie man. He brushed his dark hair away from his eyes and spoke his affirmative. Death drew an enormous grin and swept back his hood._

"_Excellent…Now, you must…" Death coughed and with a smooth kind tongue, "Retrieve the lost and return it to the lord it belongs. Beware of the ones of the air and leave the winds of sand to their rest until time needs. Then strike down the embodiment of destruction reincarnate. And on that moon, you shall become one with the shadows." The man bowed deeply and melted into the darkness. Left alone Death groaned "Darn that sickness. Even down here it reaches me…Either way, I must return…I'm sure my secretary is going to be mad at me…" He laughed a strange and odd laugh and left the realm and returned to his land._

Back on Elibe, Evance attempts to find the Sacae Plains. "Dang it! I got lost _again_! Where the hell are those stupid plains!" The man sighed, "Cursing them won't help. I'm lucky enough to not have been attacked by assassins yet." As if on cue, he found himself surrounded by a group of elite assassins.

One of them stood out, apparently the leader, "Evance, so the rumors are true that you have returned. How's life? You know, I have to kill you. The Black Fang can't have you alive knowing everything."

Evance stared at his horrible luck, "The Hurricane…"

Legault licked his lips, "Heh, Lord Nergal wanted to send the Reed brothers but they said that I should have my loyalty tested since you _were_ one of my closest friends while you were in the Black Fang." Without warning he calmly leapt forward and unsheathed his twin daggers and stabbed forward with one. The wind shot through the clearing as both assassins disappeared. The morphs surrounding the battle merely stood there keeping the two combatants inside. Evance swept out his left hand and struck Legault in the leg.

"My Legault, you're getting slow. Did I waste my time when I taught you?" Evance smirked and threw a dagger down. "Might as well level the fighting stage eh?"

"Arrogance will be your un-doing my good friend." Evania looked up, "Legault...Do you have to do this? Why don't you join me and we both kill off the morphs and run off. Do you really believe in the Black Fang as it is now? You know that now that Sonia is here, the whole thing is corrupted." Legault seemed to be contemplating this until quickly a morph, seizing what was happening, pointed his right fist and roared, "Wolf of the dark, come behold the feast before you. Fenrir!" Within nanoseconds a circle of dark lights surrounded the older assassin and engulfed him in the elder magic. Legault stayed calm, he never was angry. "You were always weak against magic…" He turned around to face his other assassins, "Okay guys, we're done here let's head back to the headquarters."

Evania slowly got up, "I let my guard down didn't I...But of course, no great assassin has a weakness, faking weaknesses is the best way to survive assassinations if possible...heh. I wasted my time training Legault so long ago...He's so weak now..." Evania slowly limped through the terrain. "Is that...? Finally! I reached the stupid plains! Now then...Where are those imbeciles. These dang plains are too darn big! Oh why did I trust that mercenary in the bar back in Bern..." He sighed and then passed out from exhaustion.

Over on Valor Legault pranced through towards where the Four Fangs and Sonia were meeting. Ursula, had noted the prescence of another, flipped open an Elfire book and had started chanting. Desperately Legault jumped, "Ah! Ursula stop! It's just me giving my report!" She blinked but closed the book holding it in her arms.

"Speak."

"Eh...Fine. So We tracked him to a clearing and surrounded him. He underestimated me dearly and one of the morphs with me slew him with a spell. There should be no way he could survive, after all he has terrible resistance to magic. We returned and I nearly got killed by you. Either way, mission accomplished." He smirked in the middle as he recounted the battle, of course it was totally biased but who needed to know that.

Sonia looked up for the first time and regarded Legault with loathing, "Liar, I feel his quintessence. He is alive."

Legault shrugged, "That's impossible. That morph attacked him out of formation. Go yell at him."

Sonia was disgusted and slapped him hard in the face, "Dang you! It was a simple task! Stick him with your dagger and he's dead, but no the great Legault decides that he can let a morph use Fenrir to kill him. You...are...so...stupid! _Get out of my sight **now**_!" Legault bowed quickly and dashed out. "That Evania is going to be a trouble to Lord Nergal. But for now I assume Legault wasn't too weak and he was able to weaken him a little bit. We'll wait a while and in the mean time we have to work on other things...Marquess Caelin's brother wishes for us to take out this heir that Marquess Caelin has. I expect this to be an easy task therefore...Lloyd take one of your squads and send them out with a commander to kill this heir that suddenly appeared. Ursula I entrust that you can find Nils and Ninian? We must have the Children of Destiny for Lord Nergal. Jaffar, find Evania and strike him down if you can find him, chances are he'll have hidden already. So if you can't just bide your time, he'll come to us eventually. Linus stay and guard here, I will have a task for you later. Dismissed." Immediately the Four walked off leaving Sonia behind. "This shall be most interesting..."

Author Note: Well there it's done. Set before Lyn finds the tactician which I'll pick up in the next chapter. I will not be using the same chapter names just so you know, future pairings may be considered...Sorry for rushing the battle but I kind of didn't know how to exaggerate it. Review please?


	2. Swift is thine Sword

Umbrielle: It's technically both, he goes by the latter but the former is his real one. Hmm I sort of thought so...he's more happy right? Oh well...Maybe I'll shift it to a morph using the magic...Though I kind of liked the idea that he could use dark magic. He doesn't really fit in I guess...I'll change it somehow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Nor do I own any of its characters. I only own Evania and any future new characters that pop up. Oh and the plot line. To the Fanfic!

**_Dawn of the Shadows_**

"Hey wake up!" Evania slowly opened his eyes and muttered something incoherent about waking up too early. "What's that?" He looked up and jumped up.

"Who are you?" He asked in a Bernese accent.

"I'm Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. And you? Are you from Bern?" spoke this "Lyn".

"Well...I'm technically from Eturia but I was in Bern not long ago...Am I in Sacae?" Evania inqueried looing around. "Looks like you settled in here. Do you live alone?"

"Yes you're in Sacae...Umm...I..." She was interrupted by a crash outside. "I'm going to take a look. Stay there your leg doesn't look good."

Evania attempted to argue but she was already gone. "Dang, so I'm in Sacae...What happened to my leg? All I did was fight Legault and wander around. Most intricate way to twist a leg...Hmm..." His thoughts were stopped when she came back in, "Bandits are here, I'm going to stop them from attacking the other people."

He looked up, "I can help, I..." he paused, he couln't give away that he had been part of the Black Fang... "I'm a tactician. Name's Evania. I naturally have an army but I suppose since it's just bandits we'll be fine?"

Lyn stared, "Evania? What an odd name...Okay. You strategize then?" Evania nodded. And the two headed out.

Evania handed Lyn something. "What's this? Some thing for my eye?"

"Very perspective, in my fall though it was tinkered with so not all it's actions are viable at the moment. You can at least see however my commands as they hover as arrows above the ground. Follow them to where the point is and wait for the next order. I will follow behind you but don't expect me to fight, I don't believe I have my daggers for some reason." Suddenly in Lyn's eye a blue line appeared and made a movement to a spot on the ground. Following it she stood there.

"Ah, a bandit spotted me." The bandit rushed towards Lyn and swiped with his axe. Nimbly dodging to the left she swept out her left arm and disarmed the bandit in a second. The axe fell down hard into the ground nearby and wiht a jump forward Lyn stabbed the bandit through the chest. "Simple, and clean."

"Well done press forward towards the leader I presume, since your leg was grazed by the previous bandit I recommend treatment with that vulnerary I see dangling from our belt." Lyn flushed and moved forward taking out the vulnerary and applying it quickly.

"I am Batta the Beast! You who challenge me shall die!" Lyn groaned _Shut your batter you idiot. _She wanted to say that but seriously thought about it and decided against it. Leaping forward she did a horizontal cross. The bulk of the axe struck forward and agrieved her. Wincing from the pain she fell her sword arm upon Batta only for her to miss and strike sand. Evania's eyes narrowed as he disappeared from view. Batta grinned, "You dared to challenge me and now you die!" He swung his axe down upon Lyn just as she got her sword up to block it. He started to laugh maniacally, being the weird person he is. Lyn got up and attempted to stab at him, the only comfort she got was that her sword wasn't in the ground this time. Batta kicked her and forced her on the ground with his axe raised. He began the descent and right before he connected it abruptly stopped. Evania shimmered into the visible spectrum and smirked, "Good boy now get off and give me your axe." Batta started roaring as his body didn't do as his nerves were saying. Lyn got up and watched as Batta seemed to be being controlled. Evania took the axe and split him like a goose. He smirked, "Game, Set, Match. Whew, elder magic, what a tiring conception. I find anima much better."

She turned around looking at me, "Hey he had these daggers, are they yours? They have quite the design on them but they seem to have killed many a person." She shudders for a moment, "I'd hate to cross the person who held these." She held them out. Evania grabbed them and spoke softly, "Don't leave me again...I feel so helpless with out you two." He flipped them into the air and sheathed them. Turning to Lyn, "Thank you for retrieving them. Simply though, I must leave, I cannot stay in one place too long. _I could get you into harms way_." Evania turned around and headed off.

Lyn walked up to him and stopped him by the shoulder, "Wait! Thanks for helping me out there, can I come with you? I have no where else to go and I hope I can hone my sword skill." Evania sighed, "Look, I'll tell you the truth, I'm ex-Black Fang. I ran away. I'm being hunted by the top assassination organization. There is a very high risk chance if you come with me. Are you sure?" Lyn nodded enthusiastically.

He sighed, "Fine, I might as well go restock some supplies...Let's go. We're heading towards a town."

Jaffar stared within the bushes as he waited for an opening. There was no need for words. Simply the obedience. He crept forward and pulled out his twin daggers. His target was walking with a Sacaen nomad. _Another to be killed? No need for witnesses..._ He thought. He sprang forward and with a single blow fell the horse which teh Sacaen rode. Evania swore, "Jaffar! They're serious now aren't they?" He drew his daggers as well. He parried and stabbed. Dagger struck dagger as the two furiously fought in hope for a strike to land. Neither prevailed over the other. The winds gusted as the two fought as time passed. Two completely different styles. The winds gusted as the two fought as time passed. Both seemed to move with the wind, swaying as if in a dance of death. Trickery failed as well as Jaffar attempted a trip and Evania leg hooked. Jaffar noticed a falter as Evania's left arm stretched too far. Jaffar jumped backwards spun his daggers and disappeared. He struck twice on his chest and the Cross of Death appeared on Evania's torso. Jaffar turned and stared at the Cross as if it were the scourge of the world. Evania noticed that even though Death was protecting him from Death...oh you get what I mean. He still could sustain heavy wounds that would stop his ability to fight. Smartly, he burst a smoke bomb, grabbed Lyn and disappeared away from the area. Immediately upon instinct Jaffar leapt forward hoping to grab the other assassin to no avail. Jaffar shook himself and had no choice but to withdraw since their trail was completely gone. _After all, she said IF I could. _

Evania fell to his knees from the exertion that he just had. Lyn stood behind him, she didn't understand what had happened but she helped Evania to his knees and helped him walk towards their destination.

--

Jaffar walked towards the Black Fang base, Sonia would have to be told about this experience. It wasn't till he was nearly there did he notice that both daggers were rent from battle. He held them for a moment thinking about this before shrugging and continuing on. As he started in he heard a voice, "Mother? Guess what?"

An impatient Sonia replied, "Yes dear? What is it this time?"

"I mastered Bolting!" Jaffar moved towards the door. As he opened it he saw a young girl standing and chanting, "Come down on our shared enemy, Strike with your Judgement Bolt! Bolting!" A bolt accidentally skimmed Jaffar. "Aieeee! Jaffar, hi! Please don't scare me like that."

He nodded at Nino and then turned to her mother. "Lady Sonia, I attempted to assassinate Evania but I..."

Sonia guessed, "Failed?"

Jaffar sighed, "Yes I have. I stabbed him twice in the heart and he didn't die.

Sonia glowered for a moment. "You...Failed? Our Angel of Death? Get out of my sight! I can't rely on anyone to do anything I say anymore. First Legault, now Jaffar! Must I do everything myself? I'll just wait for them to come here in our choice of ground. Then I'll personally kill them all and take all their quintessence for Lord Nergal. Leave now, I'll have an assignment for you later." Jaffar complied. As soon as he was gone Sonia slapped Nino. "You idiot! You call that mastering? You almost hit Jaffar! Useless!" She spun on her heel and walked away. Nino stayed a little longer. She knelt down and swept a finger across the ground.

As she lifted it she noticed a dust, she recognized it. "This is...Mother wait! Come back!"

Sonia turned in exasperation, "What is it? Another failure?"

Nino's demeanor changed a little but not much, "No look at this! I think that someone has been spying on us lately. Notice this dust."

Sonia swiped it, "Psh it's not dust! It's the traces of..." She stopped as the penny fell. She whispered "The traces of quintessence. One not in the Black Fang...A spy!"

--

Meanwhile, Evania and Lyn huddled before a little campfire. It was quite an unbroken silence. Evania sighed and spoke, "You know, it'll be dangerous if you stay. I still think you should stay behind."

Lyn jerked her head, "No thank you, I'll pass, I'm staying."

Evania sighed again, "Whatever, your head. Also, when you attack. It's better to swing at a diagonal angle rather than vertical and horizontal. If you swing diagonally, even if you miss the place you were aiming you can still hit him somewhere at a higher hit rate than if you swung in the X or Y axis. Remember the weapon triangle. Lances prevail over swords because of their reach. They'll kill the swordsman before the swords are in range. The axes power can easily parry the lance and as well break it. But the bulk of the axe is its own un-doing against the light and swift sword. For the sword can reach around it. But with that speed comes the small range of the sword, which returns us to the lance."

Lyn nodded. She spoke up then speaking her curiousity, "I've been thinking of something, how'd you get Batta's axe? He gave it to you but I don't understand why? It didn't seem like he wanted to do it."

He looked at Lyn deeply for a second, "Elder magic is a wide topic. Spells are not the only way you can manipulate it. The tongue of Persuasion is what I used. It isn't a spell but a way to use elder magic to intone your vocal chords with the power darkness. Only one of the many non-spells that you can use to enact Elder Magic. Of course, you can use the other types of magic to play around with. Light magic is really helpful when attempting escapes. Anima helps with changing up the weather to hinder your opponent. Magic really is a thing we don't know much about."

Lyn tilted her neck again, "How come you were attacked by that assassin? Also how did you get those wounds from back int he plains?"

Evania looked at her with a look of depression, "Might as well tell you where I'm from then huh? I'm ex-Black Fang. They're an organization that stops corrupted nobles. Recently they have been changed. By a certain Nergal. He creates morphs of people we kill. I don't know how he does it. And so the assassin tried to kill me because of what I know about the Black Fang. And before I met you I was attacked by one of my old pupils, and friend." Evania got up, "That's enough talking tonight however. Tomorrow night we spar. Good night." He went into the tent and got in his sleeping bag _How far have I gone...It's been a while, I wonder how The Reed brothers are doing..._ Shortly after he dropped off into sleep.

Author Note: Rather short...But I couldn't think of anything. Probably should have exaggerated the first fight...Review please...I'd like to know what you think about this...Any suggestions? My wording mustn't be that good huh? If you like cliffhangers I'm sorry I'm very bad at them.


End file.
